Notas de sociedad
by annalau05
Summary: Como poder soportar ver al amor de mi vida dirigirse al altar donde no la espero yo, lo que mas me duele es saber que ella me dejo de la manera mas cruel por medio de una carta y ahora me vengo a enterar de su boda por el maldito periódico, pero se que soy masoquista así que voy a presenciar mi muerte que es su boda no lo puedo creer. Edward POV mal sumary espero que les guste


***Notas de sociedad***

Eran las 10 de la mañana en un sábado como cualquier otro en el que me la pasaba en mi departamento sin querer salir, sin reír, sin vida, sin ella, sin nada y todo por una maldita carta, por su maldita carta, se que suena masoquista el hecho de que la cargue conmigo todo el tiempo, pero como no hacerlo si es lo único que me mantiene de pie para poder sobresalir y algún día poder demostrarle que si le podía dar todo lo que ella quería, de eso hace poco más de un año y yo aun sigo lamentándome su partida y lo peor de todo es que lo recuerdo como su hubiera sido ayer cuando en aquel lugar en el que siempre nos veíamos, en lugar de encontrarla esperándome lo único que encontré fue una carta suya, una carta que me mato porque yo le entregue mi alma y mi ser, pero ella no lo quería, lo que ella buscaba era un beneficio económico que yo no le podía dar, solo me quedaba ver hacia delante, por eso es que estoy aquí tomando un ligero desayuno para no morir físicamente, mientras se me ocurrió hojear el periódico, actividad usual de mi padre, el único pilar que me queda en la vida y por quien aun sigo respirando, como todos los días es más de lo mismo, por lo que no entiendo porque a mi padre le gusta leerlo todos los días si siempre termina molesto y asqueado con todo lo que lee; que la guerra se puede desatar en tal lugar, pobreza en otro lugar, asaltos, homicidios, robos, accidentes, en fin de crímenes que quedan impunes, asqueado y fastidiado llego a la sección de sociedades donde una foto llega a llamar mi atención, era una foto de ella en la que estaba de la mano de un tipo alto, musculoso, de piel rojiza, pelo negro y una gran sonrisa blanca que irradiaba felicidad mientras la tomaba de la mano; al leer el pie de página sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi ya muy herido corazón, que decía: "_El día de hoy al medio día Billy Black uno de los hombres más reconocidos e importantes de la cuidad tiene el honor de celebrar el matrimonio de su hijo Jacob Black con la hermosa señorita Isabella Swan, en la foto se muestra a la joven pareja el día del anuncio de su compromiso_".

Por fin lo había conseguido, encontró quien le diera la comodidad económica que ella buscaba y que yo nunca podre darle, pero a pesar de eso mi necesidad de verla es tan grande que inconscientemente tome las llaves de mi departamento y salí directamente hacia la iglesia que se mencionaba en el periódico donde además se mencionaba que llevaban juntos cinco meses, tan poco le importo mi amor que se olvido de mi rápidamente para poder casarse al poco tiempo de conocerlo, el dolor en mi pecho era tal que incluso me impedía respirar, como me fue posible llegue a la iglesia a la hora justa para verla cruzar el pasillo del brazo de su padre al compas de la marcha nupcial, se veía simplemente hermosa con ese vestido blanco entallado que se ajustaba a sus suaves y delicadas curvas con una caída elegante y vaporosa, adornado con pedrería por todo el vestido dándole luz propia, se veía simplemente majestuosa caminando hacia el altar donde para mi desgracia no la estaba esperando yo, Maldición! Es tan duro ver al amor de tu vida casarse, mientras te das cuenta que no has dejado de amarla como cuando la conociste, ese impulso estúpido de ir hasta el altar y llevármela de ahí reclamándola como mía es sumamente tentador pero no puedo hacer nada más que recordar mi historia con ella, como cambio mi vida desde que la conocí.

**Flash Back**

Yo acaba de salir de trabajar e iba a casa de mi padre mientras pensaba en mil cosas, llevaba días que no lo veía y estaba punto de llover aquí en Chicago y si no me daba prisa llegaría empapado, lo bueno es que estaba a un par de cuadras, cuando comenzó a lloviznar y se me hizo fácil acortar el camino cruzando por un parque cuando la vi, tan delicada y hermosa, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque sin inmutarse ante el hecho de que comenzaba a llover, de manera inconsciente me acerque a ella como si fuera un imán y me partió el corazón al darme cuenta de que ella lloraba cuando le pregunte:

- Hola señorita se encuentra bien, puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Hola… estoy bien gracias – su melodiosa voz me contesto, pero se podía escuchar su tristeza, así que me senté a su lado.

- Una chica hermosa como tú no debe llorar y mucho menos debajo del agua, te podrías enfermar.

- Muchas gracias, pero de verdad le parezco bonita? – dijo muy sorprendida.

- Claro que si, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, pero dime hay algo que pueda hacer para calmar tu pena – que de manera sorprendente a mí también me afectaba.

- No gracias, nadie puede ayudarme no te preocupes puedes seguir tu camino, no me gustaría que por mi culpa te mojaras mas y te enfermeras, eso no sería agradable – dijo la hermosa chica a mi lado y mientras lo dijo yo me perdí en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos del color del chocolate que me veían con una gran mezcla de emociones en ellos.

- Creo que no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte que te dejara aquí bajo la lluvia, que te parece si vamos a un lugar más seco y calientito donde no nos mojaremos mas – le ofrecí sin malas intensiones.

- Lo siento pero eres un desconocido – me dijo inmediatamente.

- Lo siento si te he ofendido, mi nombre es Edward, solo digo que no sería agradable que te mojaras mas y enfermaras, yo iba de camino a casa de mi padre, podrías ir, te secas y esperas a que se pase la lluvia para que te puedas ir – le explique deseoso de que aceptara mi compañía.

- Está bien, pero solo será un momento porque no quiero que se preocupen por mi y hagan un escándalo, por cierto mi nombre es Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

- Es muy hermoso tu nombre así como su portadora, mucho gusto Bella – le dije estrechándole la mano y al momento de hacerlo una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo entero dejándome un tanto aturdido que me impedía soltar su mano.

- Disculpa, es mi mano – me dijo mientras veía como aun sostenía su mano.

- Lo siento – le dije soltando su delicada mano al momento que mi rostro enrojecía. Después de que se pusiera de pie, me percate de que comenzaba a tiritar debido a que solo llevaba puesto un ligero suéter que se amoldaba a su figura así que me quite la chamarra que portaba y se la puse – póntela no me gustaría que te enfermaras.

- Pero yo no la puedo aceptar tú te vas a mojar mas y te dará frio – me replico.

- Eso no importa mejor vayamos ya, antes de que terminemos empapados – le conteste tomando su mano para jalarla y así tomados de la mano fue que llagamos a casa de mi padre.

- Hola Edward no me dijiste que vendrías acompañado, adelante pasen – nos dijo mi padre una vez que llegamos a su casa.

- Hola papa, me alegro de verte de nuevo y yo tampoco sabía que vendría acompañado – le conteste.

- Bueno pues entonces que grata sorpresa, pero quien es esta hermosa jovencita – me pregunto mi padre.

- Hola buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Isabella – le contesto Bella antes de que yo hablara.

- Le gusta que le digan Bella me la acabo de encontrar en el parque espero que no te importe y es que ha comenzado a llover – le explique a mi padre.

- No te preocupes hijo, mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen – le dijo mi padre tendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto señor Cullen, en cuanto deje de llover me marchare – le dijo Bella.

- No te preocupes cariño y solo dime Carlisle y porque no se ponen cómodos mientras les traigo un poco de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor – ofreció mi padre y Bella y yo aceptamos gustosos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de ese encuentro nos seguimos viendo en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos y me conto que lloraba por una discusión que tuvo con su padre; así paso el tiempo los días se hicieron semanas y estas meses y así cumplimos un año de conocernos y casi medio año de novios cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, fue tan mágico, los dos éramos inexpertos en esos campos, pero juntos logramos aprender, era tan magnífico poder sentir que su cuerpo perfecto se acoplaba al mío y que juntos podíamos alcanzar la cima del paraíso tomados de la mano, todo era perfecto entre nosotros tanto en el aspecto físico como en el emocional, no podíamos estar separados mucho uno del otro, mi padre era feliz de vernos juntos pasábamos mucho tiempo con él, el problema vino cuando le dije que quería conocer a su padre y ella se puso pálida y negó fervientemente teniendo así nuestra primera pelea, para después decirme que su padre no sabía nada acerca de nuestra relación y que él no la permitiría yo estando tan enamorado de ella le dije que le aria frente a su padre y que lucharía por nuestro amor pero ella no lo quiso y seguimos viéndonos de manera clandestina como lo veníamos haciendo sin que yo me diera cuenta, el tiempo siguió pasando pero nuestros encuentros ya no eran como antes, eran más limitados y más en privado hasta que me entere de que Bella pertenecía a una familia acomodada económicamente y de ahí todo se vino al traste porque en fue cuando me dejo esa maldita carta.

Ahora simplemente estoy aquí parado como el más estúpido y masoquista ser que existe en el mundo viendo como se casa con alguien que no soy, me lleno de rabia de dolor que se expresa en forma de lagrimas que abandonan mis ojos sin que yo me diera cuenta y escuche mi sentencia final.

- Señorita Isabella acepta usted por esposo al Jacob Black, para amarlo y respetarlo en salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo el sacerdote, Bella levanto la mirada volteo hacia las bancas en dirección a sus padres, para después sin querer encontrarse con mi mirada y me di cuenta de que ella no lo amaba, había dolor en su mirada y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, esa imagen me partió el corazón.

- Acepto – susurro Bella, porque demonios aceptaba si ella no lo amaba, lo acabo de ver en su mirada, ahora me doy cuenta de que esperaba que dijera que no, pero ella ya no es mía, acaba de aceptar ser de otro yo tenía que irme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

- Señor Jacob acepta usted por esposa al Isabella Swan, para amarla y respetarla en salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe – dijo el sacerdote esta vez dirigiéndose al chico que sostenía las manos de Bella, y así como Bella volteo a ver hacia las bancas deteniendo un poco su mirada en la mía, negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver al sacerdote que esperaba su respuesta.

- Lo siento, Bella esto es un error – le dijo Jacob besando las manos de Bella – podemos hablar a solas? – le pregunto avisando después a los presentes para evitar el revuelo, que era lo que había pasado, ahora cómo es posible que él no se quiera casar con Bella, si es una mujer maravillosa a la cual yo había perdido por no poder poner el mundo a sus pies, derrotado y sin ganas de vivir, salí de la iglesia hasta que una voz me detuvo.

- Edward espera necesito que me acompañes – me dijo la voz de Jacob dándome alcance en las puertas del templo.

- Lo siento pero no lo conozco y tengo prisa, permiso – dije tratando de escabullirme de ese lugar que me atormentaba.

- Es sobre Bella, anda ven conmigo ella necesita hablar contigo, por favor – me pidió amablemente. Resignado lo seguí y volvimos a entrar al templo por una de las puertas laterales, hasta una sala privada.

- Jake que es todo esto, porque me pides hablar y después sales apresurado sin decirme nada, el sacerdote nos espera – dijo Bella, con la voz ahogada, al parecer mi presencia era insignificante para ella porque nunca la noto.

- Bella cielo, te amo con todo mi ser y seria el hombre más feliz del mundo si te casaras conmigo… por favor no me interrumpas me gustaría casarme contigo si supiera que me amas como yo te amo a ti, pero sé que eso es imposible porque tu ya amas a alguien más, lo amas a él – dijo señalándome a mí.

- Edward – jadeo Bella y casi se desploma de la impresión afortunadamente se logro sostener de un mueble que estaba a su alcance.

- Exactamente de Edward, se que lo amas como me gustaría que me amaras a mi y ni el espacio ni el tiempo ha podido disminuir la intensidad de tus sentimientos y puedo ver que tampoco de los de el – dijo Jacob – yo se que la amas y que la harás feliz, tienen que irse antes de que su padre entre y la obligue a este matrimonio que solo la dañaría, la he visto llorar por ti, y cuando el cansancio le gana y duerme sigue llorando mientras de sus labios sale tu nombre, pensé que con el tiempo podría ganarme su amor, pero hoy me di cuenta de que eso sería algo imposible, así es que ahora váyanse y sean felices yo me encargare de lo demás, diré que no te amo lo suficiente, que te enojaste por mis palabras y te fuiste, ve Bella se feliz por una vez en tu vida – le pidió Jacob tomando sus manos depositando un beso en ellas, se podía ver que la amaba de verdad y este acto lo demostraba.

- Gracias Jake te estaré eternamente agradecida y sabes que te quiero mucho – le dijo Bella abrazándolo.

- Desgraciadamente no me quieres como a mí me gustaría, pero eso ya no importa ahora vete que el tiempo es valioso – la soltó y la dirigió hacia mí.

- Edward, lo siento mucho pero te amo – me dijo, yo pensé que estaba soñando.

- Bella porque – fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Después arreglan el porqué, toma váyanse ya – nos urgió Jacob lanzándome un juego de llaves.

- Es el negro que está detrás de la iglesia, corran – me dijo a mi pregunta muda, sin más tome la mano de Bella y salimos corriendo de ahí, dándole un simple gracias a Jacob. Una vez lejos en casa de mi padre, ella se deshizo el tocado que llevaba y asombrosamente transformo su vestido amplio en uno más corto y sencillo al quitar una parte de la falda.

- Edward se que tenemos que hablar yo… lo siento… fue muy doloroso para mi escribirte esas palabras – me dijo Bella acercándose a mí.

- Sabes lo que esa carta provoco – le dije estaba desconcertado, eran muchas emociones para unas cuantas horas.

- Si… nos mato a los dos – dijo abrazándome mientras lloraba sobre mi pecho, haciendo que la abrazara inhalando su adictivo aroma.

- Solo dime porque lo hiciste, me sé esa carta de memoria y sé que es tu letra dime porque – le exigí, necesitaba respuestas, saque la carta y se la entregue, ella lloraba y con manos temblorosas la tomo y comenzó a leerla en silencio, pero no hacía falta que la leyera en voz alta yo me la sabia de memoria.

_"Edward me cuesta mucho poder dejarte esta carta, pero es lo mejor, lo nuestro no puede continuar, me he cansado de tener que verte a escondidas me siento prisionera de mis propias mentiras, créeme que nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte, pero nunca pensé que esta situación se me saliera de las manos, nunca pensé que esta "relación" durara tanto, sé que es mi culpa haberla alargado sabiendo que esto no tenia futuro, porque yo no te amo y nunca te ame, solo fue una coincidencia en aquel parque algo que nunca debió de pasar, siento si mis palabras son muy frías, pero contigo nunca hubiera tenido un futuro, yo necesito algo más que tú no puedes ni podrás darme, estoy acostumbrada a vivir con todas las comodidades que tu no me puedes dar, recuerda que de amor no se puede vivir, necesito ser libre y poder encontrar el amor y la estabilidad económica a la que estoy acostumbrada te suplico que no intestes buscarme porque solo perderás tu tiempo y el mío, de verdad que siento no haber terminado este juego desde mucho tiempo, ahora ya es tarde para pedir disculpas, pero no me arrepiento ni te voy a dar unas disculpas que no mereces, adiós y hasta nunca."_

_Isabella Swan_

- Yo… Edward… yo si escribí esa carta, pero – me detuvo cuando me ponía de pie, no podía seguir frente a ella – escúchame por favor, mi padre me obligo a escribirla, en cada palabra que escribía se quedaba atrapada una parte de mi corazón para estar a tu lado. Mi padre se entero de nuestra relación, me prohibió verte por eso es que nos veíamos menos y sin salir a luz pública, cuando se entero de que nos seguíamos viendo me puso un ultimátum… o te dejaba de una buena vez dejándote esa maldita carta o él se encargaría de desaparecerte, yo no quería que te hiciera daño, te amo mucho como para saber que alguien te lastima así que decidí que la carta sería lo mejor, te olvidarías de mi y serias feliz con alguien más.

- Y nunca pensaste que al no querer hacerme daño, tú me mataste con tus palabras, yo fui un juego para ti – le dije queriendo asimilar todo lo que me dijo al tiempo que se acumulaba en mi la rabia y el dolor que pedía salir de mi.

- Yo… te amo Edward, se que te lastime, pero créeme que no sufriste ni la mitad de lo que yo sufrí, mi padre me encerró sin salir para nada casi medio año y un día llego a casa con Jake y su padre para anunciar que nos tendríamos que casar, yo ya conocía de tiempo atrás a Jake, pero siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos, el me ayudo a salir de mi depresión, pero nunca la supere del todo, necesito que me perdones, estoy dispuesta a lo que quieras con tal de estar contigo, por favor no me alejes de tu lado – me suplico aferrándose a mi pecho.

- Yo te amo Bella y no me quiero separar nunca más de ti, vámonos, comencemos una nueva vida lejos de aquí, casémonos vivamos en otro lugar, se que no podre ofrecerte las comodidades a las que estas acostumbrada, pero te ofrezco mi vida entera – le dije tomándola en mis brazos besándola con desesperación.

- No me importan las comodidades, solo me importas tu, y acepto casarme contigo, vámonos lejos, muy lejos fuera del alcance de mi padre – me dijo devolviéndome el beso cargado de muchas emociones, amor, desesperación, necesidad, hambre, ternura y pasión.

Ha pasado un año desde que decidimos marcharnos, ahora vivimos en España junto con mi padre que por cierto está feliz porque recupero a quien denomino como su nueva hija y a mí también ya que decía que parecía un zombi o algo por el estilo; junto con Bella trabajamos muy duro para poder salir adelante y a pesar de que nos costó lo estamos logrando, estamos felizmente casados y estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo que por cierto no sabemos qué va a ser ya que no se ha dejado ver el sexo en los ultrasonidos. Del padre de Bella no hemos sabido nada mas allá de lo que nos ha contado Jacob acerca de su resignación a ya no encontrarnos, se que si nos encontrara que lo va a hacer tarde o temprano, nunca podrá sepáranos porque ahora tengo otra razón más por la cual pelear por nuestra felicidad de la que pienso disfrutar por un largo tiempo mas.

* * *

**Hola soy yo ne nuevo con otra de mis locuras, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia loca que la verdad ya la tenia bastante tiempo estancada, espero que no me haya salido muy mal, saben que me gusta saber sus comentarios todas son criticas que me ayudan a poder crecer y mejorar en mis historias, gracias y hasta la proxima tambien los invito a que pasen por mis otras historias, estoy comenzando una nueva que tambien acabo de subir espero que les guste, bueno hasta la proxima no les quito mas de su valioso tiempo, gracias :)**


End file.
